pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Slattern (Kaiju)
|image = |givename = |breech = January 12, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'' |class = V |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 596 ft (est.)Slattern's Stats |weight = 6,750 tons (est.) |speed = 10+ |strength = 10+ |armor = 10+ |toxicity = High Toxicity |behavior = Dominant Behavior |weak = Unknown |power = Very Resilient Triple-Crowned Tails |target = None |jaeger = None }} Slattern is the first and only known Category V Kaiju ever encountered by humanity. The largest and strongest of all the Kaiju, Slattern is unrivaled by any of its brethren. Biology Slattern has thick, leathery skin and three tails. Slattern's body is extremely resilient against attacks and its impressive size strikes fear into its foes. Slattern's height is estimated at 596 feet and it weighs approximately 6,750 tons. The creature's high toxicity levels and intelligence makes it the most lethal Kaiju the Pan Pacific Defense Corps has ever faced. Slattern's face is rather unique; a symmetrical facial structure similar to a hammerhead shark that contains two blue eyes on either side. The Kaiju's chin is slanted. Like Scunner and Knifehead, its arms are actually fused ending in three-digited claws. History Slattern was the third Kaiju to emerge from the breach after Raiju and Scunner engaged Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka in combat. Slattern relied on Scunner and Raiju to cripple the Jaegers in preventing either from reaching the portal. It used its tails to disable both Striker Eureka and the Jaeger's chest missiles while Scunner and Raiju worked to neutralize Gipsy Danger from assisting Striker. Although Slattern was three times larger than Striker, the Jaeger proved to be a match for the Category 5 Kaiju. Striker Eureka, using its blades, sliced the Kaiju's throat and nearly amputated both its front arms. When Slattern realized it was losing, it called for help and Scunner, who was still engaged with Gipsy, rushed to its aid. Cornered, with Gipsy crippled and unable to reach Striker in time,Stacker Pentecost and Chuck Hansen decided to use their nuclear payload to kill Slattern and the circling Scunner. The detonation destroyed Scunner but Slattern survived with heavy damage. Slattern then intercepted Gipsy Danger and attempted to block Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori's path. The two behemoths wrestled for control but plunged into the portal. As they fell, Slattern, using its long tails, tried to disable Gipsy Danger by backstabbing it repeatedly. It also managed to rupture Mako's air supply, which caused her to slowly lose consciousness. Raleigh, as a last resort and realizing that the Gipsy Danger would become inoperative, held Slattern tightly and fired its nuclear turbine. The resulting blast cut through Slattern's chest and burned its internal organs, thus killing it. Trivia *Guillermo del Toro likened the Slattern to the Devil and the character Chernabog from Walt Disney's Fantasisa short, Night on Bald Mountain. *Slattern will appear in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *"Slattern" is a term that dates back to the seventeenth century. It refers to a sexually promiscuous or dirty and untidy woman.Slattern - Wiktionary.org *In the novelization of the film, Stacker Pentecost names the Kaiju after Tendo Choi calls it "big bitch" Gallery Slattern.jpg File:Boss_Kaiju.jpg|Striker goes toe to toe with Slattern. Slattern 01.png Slattern 02.jpg slattern_1.jpg|Slattern as he appears in game File:Toy_slattern500.jpg|Slattern figure Videos File:Pacific Rim "Kaiju" HeroClix Figures-0|HeroClix Figures preview References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Category V